One King Only
by dimshit
Summary: Spoiler chapter 420: "Apa yang ingin kau lindungi, bukanlah hal yang ingin kulindungi, Ichigo." #Canon/TensaIchi/YAOI.


**Heiho! Saya balik lagi dengan oneshot baru. Yang satu ini merupakan request dari Zanpaku-nee. Maaf ya, udah bikin lama banget nunggunya ^^' Karena belum pernah nulis soal Tensa, jadi butuh waktu lebih untuk bisa paham karakternya. Walau sekarang juga masih ga yakin udah paham sih -_-' Anyway, semoga suka! ^^**

**Pairing: **Tensa x Ichigo

**Warnings:** Canon setting, spoiler chapter 420. Yaoi (duh!). Sex between 2 males a.k.a LEMON. Bisa dipastikan Tensa akan OOC karena saya masih belum begitu paham soal dia.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p><strong>One King Only<strong>

_by Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

_"Ichigo..._

_Apakah kamu ingat dengan hal yang kukatakan sebelum kita memulai pertarungan ini?_

_'Apa yang ingin kau lindungi, bukanlah hal yang ingin kulindungi'?"_

.

.

_"... Yeah."_

.

.

Tensa memandang langit, kepalanya menengadah, dan kedua matanya memicing. Bisa ia rasakan tubuhnya yang melebur, sementara sekelilingnya semakin lama semakin gelap. Baju kebesaran berwarna putih yang ia kenakan tersapu aliran air yang membanjiri dunianya. Bergejolak, dan rasanya panas.

Tapi, tidak sakit. Malah sebaliknya.

_Ichigo memutuskan bersatu dengannya, menjadi dirinya_.

Tidak ada yang ia sukai lebih daripada ini. Tidak ada juga yang ia _benci_ lebih daripada ini. Segera, sebentar lagi, setelah ini semua selesai, ia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sang pemuda. Sang Raja yang ia bersumpah setia akan terus mengabdi.

_Melindungi_.

.

.

"... Tensa... Tensa..."

_Dia_ yang menggeliat, mendesahkan namanya, memanggilnya, hanya dirinya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri keinginan_nya_. _Dia_ yang ingin melindungi orang-orang disekitar_nya_, sering kali tidak mempedulikan diri_nya_ sendiri. _Dia_ yang tidak tahu keinginan hati kecilnya, keinginan yang mudah; terus bersama.

Rajanya yang egois, yang tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan.

Bersama. Tensa hanya ingin bisa terus bersama orang ini. Rajanya. _Ichigo_. Tapi, Ichigo memiliki keinginan yang lain, yang tidak ia inginkan. Walau pada dasarnya, sang pemuda memang tidak tahu kenyataan dari apa yang dimintanya. Sekarang sudah ia katakan yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika Ichigo terus berkehendak, menginginkan kekuatannya.

Menginginkan dirinya.

.

_"Akan kutemani... Tensa..."_

.

Temani, katanya.

Ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa menyentuh sang Raja seperti ini, menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan yang belum pernah ia berikan sebelumnya, mengirimkan panas tubuhnya... ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir. Karena setelah ini, semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir. Bagi Aizen, bagi Ichigo, dan bagi dirinya.

"... Jangan hanya memandangku saja, Tensa."

Dengan mudahnya, Tensa mengukir lekukan senyum di wajahnya, "Tentu... _Ichigo_." Hanya kepada pemuda inilah, ia bisa melepaskan semuanya, menunjukkan sisi kasih sayangnya. Zangetsu. Hollow. Perasaan keduanya pun bersatu di dalam dirinya, seorang Tensa Zangetsu. Membuat semuanya terasa berkali-kali lipat. Keinginannya, kebahagiaannya... dan kesedihannya.

Hanya Ichigo yang akan menjadi Rajanya.

Tidak tergantikan.

Mendekatkan wajah keduanya, Tensa menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ichigo. Memberikan ciuman yang dengan segera terbalaskan. Geraman bagaikan seekor hewan sempat menggema pelan di kerongkongannya ketika merasakan lapisan daging yang mengelilingi miliknya mengetat. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya itu hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja di dalam rectrum Ichigo, dan menghentakkannya kembali masuk secara tepat mengenai prostat sang pemuda. Membuat yang bersangkutan menjerit, mengangkat punggungnya akibat _impact_ yang terjadi.

"Ah...! Ah! Tensa... Tensa...!"

Semakin cepat dirinya bergerak, semakin panas pula tubuhnya terasa. Kedua matanya mulai terasa berembun, dan wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak akan pernah menyadari air mata yang menetes di tepian mata kanannya, jika bukan jemari Ichigo yang menghapusnya.

"... Kenapa... Tensa? Bukankah... seharusnya kau... merasa senang?"

"Tidak tahu..." Tensa menghentikan gerakannya, "Aku tidak tahu..." Kedua tangannya menumpukan tubuhnya di kedua sisi kepala Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan simpati. _Ia tahu. Rajanya juga tahu apa masalahnya_. Tapi, ia tidak akan bisa mengakuinya. Tidak bisa ia gunakan mulutnya untuk mengatakannya secara gamblang.

Karena ia tidak mau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Air mata yang masih mengalir tidak Tensa pedulikan. Ia berikan kecupan di lutut kanan Ichigo yang bersandar di pundaknya, lalu kemudian melanjutkan pergerakannya sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara leher dan pundak sang pemuda. Ia menjilat lapisan permukaan kulit yang ada di sana, merasa puas ketika mendengar erangan keluar di sela-sela mulut Ichigo yang terbuka.

Ia tahu ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir dirinya bisa mnyentuh Ichigo seperti ini.

_Tapi, sedikit ia masih berharap akan ada yang kedua._

Apakah harapannya itu menyulitkan?

Erangan tertahan terdengar dari keduanya, ketika mereka pada akhirnya sama-sama mengeluarkan hasrat yang terbentuk dalam bentuk sebuah cairan putih yang lengket. Milik Ichigo berhamburan di antara dada dan perut mereka, sementara miliknya ia gunakan untuk memenuhi diri sang pemuda. Menandakan wilayahnya.

Nafas keduanya tidak beraturan, terengah-engah, setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas yang ternyata jauh lebih melelahkan daripada bertarung... dan lebih memuaskan.

"Aku akan kembali."

Tensa tercekat. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang wajah pemuda bersurai oranye yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Pancaran sinar bening _cinnamon_ yang menatapnya menunjukkan sebuah keyakinan dan janji.

"Aku pasti akan kembali... Tensa."

_Itu janjimu, Ichigo_.

.

.

_"Apa yang ingin kulindungi..._

_adalah kau, Ichigo."_

.

.

Tersenyum, Tensa menutup kedua matanya dengan tenang. Ia biarkan tubuhnya yang melebur, menghilang... tidak. Ia tidak menghilang. Ia hanya akan bersatu dengan Rajanya. Melebur menjadi satu, bersama selamanya. Walau ia tidak akan bisa mengingatnya, ia akan tetap bisa merasakannya.

Kehangatan yang hanya diberikan padanya.

Hanya dirinya yang bisa memilikinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, atau jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ichigo. Karena kau sudah berjanji akan menemukanku kembali, dan aku sudah pasti akan selalu menjagamu dengan baik.

Aku akan melindungimu. Selalu.

_My one and only King_."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*ngosh2an*<strong>

**Wahahaha... Akhirnya saya malah maraton nyeleseikan request. Ada yang saya kejar sih... Mfufufu... Btw, untuk game saya kesulitan untuk nemuin sound effect "licking". Kalau "thrusting" sih udah nemu yang mayan kena, tinggal 1 itu aja. Ada yang bisa bantu? :( Ah, ga perlu saya jawab juga kalian pastinya udah bisa nebak itu sound effect untuk adegan apa ;) Muahahahaha! *dilempar tomat***

**Oh ya, kalian udah denger kabar Kubo katanya bakalan istirahat 3 minggu? Dan katanya, rencananya dia bakalan bikin Arc mengenai masa lalu Isshin. Ga sabar menanti ini sih...! xDD  
><strong>


End file.
